Fun Playing Dress Up
by Steph-Schell
Summary: "Your daughter looks cute in that dress."


**A/N:** Since there seems to be no end of this series in sight, I thought I'd put up the titles of all of the one shots at the beginning of each story. They can be read in any order, this is just how they've been written.

**Rain Brings Growing Things**

**A Story to Help You Sleep**

**The Devil Finally Thought to ask Forgiveness**

**Did the Shining Prince Court the Golden Princess**

**I Know What Will Make You Feel Better**

**I Like When You Play**

**Fun Playing Dress Up**

Feel free to leave prompts of what you want to see in other one shots.

Dedicated to cabinet of curiosities for her prompt of John and Elly, playing dress up.

* * *

><p>Elly smiled to herself as she ran a hand over the beautiful fabrics. Her grandpa had been out getting them new clothes. Most stores didn't' have what they needed so her grandpa got them from other places. But Elly had begged to be let into this store. The clothes were just so pretty. Grandpa had taught her a few of the names on the tags because she asked. Gucci, Prada, Versace, all sorts of strange and foreign names. With a gleeful smile, she tugged one of the shorter ones off the rack. The front of it was full of oversized buttons and sequins shining brightly. Elly threw it on and ran to show her grandfather.<p>

"Grandpa, look at the dress I found!" she called.

John raised his eyes from the book he was only half reading and tried desperately not to laugh. The dress Elly had found would look lovely on a woman much older and more statuesque. It was a about a foot too long for his young granddaughter and the thin straps kept falling off her shoulders. "You look lovely," he told her. "Just like a princess."

Elly jumped and twirled, admiring the way the light bent off the metallics. "It looks so pretty in the light," she laughed. John just smiled faintly at her and went back to his book. Elly did enjoy shiny things. His head snapped up at a noise. "What's wrong, grandpa?"

"I heard something," he murmured. He reached into his coat to make sure both his gun and his blade were still there.

Elly wrinkled her nose. "I hope it's not bugs. I hate bugs."

John gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm certain it's not bugs."

"You look pretty," a voice called.

Elly let out a yelp as John surged to his feet and got between her and the intruder. The stranger turned out to be a young woman, not more than thirty, who smiled faintly at them. "Your daughter looks cute in that dress," she gestured.

"Granddaughter," John corrected, allowing Elly to come out a little from behind his legs. Not too much though. He didn't want her getting hurt.

The woman nodded. "I'm Abby."

"John."

Abby turned to Elly. "Do you have a name, sweetheart?"

Elly pursed her lips. "Come now," John wheedled, "I've taught manners, darling."

"Helen Monica Zimmerman," she repeated like a windup doll. She blinked her wide eyes once. "But everyone calls me Elly."

"Nice to meet you, Elly." Abby made to step forward but stopped when John pulled his coat back to reveal weapons. She held up her hands. "I don't mean to hurt anyone."

"Then can we help you with something?"

"I heard voices, I thought I'd come see who was around. I'm looking for food is all."

John gave a slow nod. The thin woman didn't look as if she could be a real threat to them. She must be telling the truth. "There's a restaurant not too far from here. Walk two blocks, turn right, third building on your left. Their cooler hasn't completely given out yet. Elly and I ate there yesterday."

Abby nodded. "Thank you." She leaned over a little to smile at Elly. "Hope you have fun playing dress up."

Neither John nor Elly moved as they watched Abby leave. "I think it's time we head home," John declared. "It's nearly sunset anyway."

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Elly wondered.

"Maybe. If you're a good girl."

"What about the shop with all the sparkly jewelry?"

"We didn't go into any shop like that."

"No but I want to tomorrow. I saw it while I was exploring."

"What is the story called?"

"Tiffany's. I want to look at their things."

"If you're very good we'll visit both shops."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In case anyone is wondering, the dress Elly is wearing is a real dress. It was designed by Marc Jacobs and is being sold at Sack's Fifth Avenue for $1,800. And Elly used it to play dress up.


End file.
